wild_n_outfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 9
Season 9, also known as (Wild 'N Out: On Broadway) is the ninth season of the improv comedy show Wild 'N Out on MTV. This is also the fourth season and the first season since Season 7 to be filmed in New York City. The season premiered on June 29, 2017 with the show's first hour-long episode with Chance the Rapper/Saba and ended with Wendy Williams/Blac Youngsta/Cipha Sounds on October 5, 2017. Production The series was renewed for a ninth season by MTV. This season was not filmed in Los Angeles like the previous season but returned to it's other filming location in New York City of where the fifth, sixth, and seventh season were filmed. The season was filmed at the Playstation Theater as Nick described in a interview how he wanted to bring the show on Broadway as he feels that some of the cast members need that "theater experience". Also before the season started, a live competition series titled "So You Wanna Wild Out" where Nick and some of the cast members look for a new cast member for the ninth season in Time Squares as they had to battle Nick in a rap battle then get voted to move on to the finals where female rapper, Bonnie Godiva won the contest. Cast *Nick Cannon (Host) *DJ D-Wrek (Co-Host/DJ) Returning Cast Members *DC Young Fly *Emmanuel Hudson *Chico Bean *Karlous Miller *Conceited *Charlie Clips *Hitman Holla *Timothy DeLaGhetto *Matt Rife *Darren Brand *Rip Micheals *Jacob Williams *Tonio Skits *Justina Valentine New Cast Members *Reggie COUZ *Corey Charron *Leonard Ouzts *Jess Hilarious *B. Simone *Summerella *Bonnie Godiva *Lil Freckles *Dewayne Perkins *Cristian Oliveras New Games *Pick Up and Kill It *Bullspittin’ Episodes # Chance The Rapper/Saba # Vic Mensa/Method Man # Dave East/Nev Schulman # Lil Yachty # Blac Chyna/ItsAMovie # The Cast Of The New Edition Story/Nick Grant # Tami Roman/Lecrae # Remy Ma/Papoose/Conceited/Hitman Holla # Killer Mike/Run The Jewels # Young M.A. # Rick Ross/Slab/YesJulz # Jake Miller/Shameik Moore # Lil Rel Howery/Mia Kang/Ayo & Teo # LeSean McCoy/Kid The Wiz/SNS/Todrick Hall # DJ Self/Demaris Lewis/Kodie Shane # Wendy Williams/Blac Youngsta/Cipha Sounds Guests *Lil Yachty *Rick Ross *Chance The Rapper *Blac Youngsta *Young M.A. *Remy Ma *Papoose *Dave East *Vic Mensa *Method Man *Tami Roman *Blac Chyna *Naturi Naughton *Lecrae *Ayo & Teo *Run The Jewels *Saba *DJ Self *It's A Movie *Lil Rel Howery *LeSean McCoy *Terrence J *Slab *Shameik Moore *Cast Of The New Edition Story *Nick Grant *Kid The Wiz *SNS *Nev Schulman *Jake Miller *Kodie Shane *Todrick Hall *Cipha Sounds *Dick Gregory *YesJulz *Wendy Williams Trivia *This is the first season since Season 4 that features Nick leading the Red Team. *This is the first season since Season 4 to feature the Red Team color. *This is the first season since Season 7 to feature the Black Team color. *This is the first season since Season 7 to be filmed in New York City. *This is the first season to feature a hour long episode, also the first hour-long episode ever to air in the show's run. Gallery 100Wildest_WNO.mp4.00_01_24_02.Still001_edited.jpg Unnamed (1).jpg Wild-N-Out_MTV_2017_3844.jpg Wild-N-Out_MTV_2017_3756.jpg Image.png C9zT0WlUAAEu1-F.jpg Wild-n-out-season-10-episode-4-h-480x330.jpg 17523248 1337116369711362 214367237439448019 n.jpg 17934612_678261309025683_4145782869693825024_n.jpg C9yhR gXcAASzqP.jpg Chance-the-rapper-nick-cannon-wild-n-out-1.jpg Category:Seasons